


波涛之下（Beneath the Waves）

by LandBelowTheWind



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Abuse, Dubious Consent, Khimil is Celebrimbor's reincarnation as raised in Numenor, M/M, Slavery, hurt/false comfort
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:13:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25940419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LandBelowTheWind/pseuds/LandBelowTheWind
Summary: 是《跨越海洋》的支线故事。凯米尔就是索老板从曼督斯偷来的摊牌，自幼养在努门诺尔。
Relationships: Celebrimbor | Telperinquar/Sauron | Mairon
Kudos: 1





	波涛之下（Beneath the Waves）

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Beneath the Waves](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23990209) by [Siadea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siadea/pseuds/Siadea). 



凯米尔一直都知道这一天会到来，他坐在芬芳的浴池中，看着自己的双手在面前颤抖。不管怎么算，他的年纪都够大了；塔尔-迈荣等到现在才睡他，已经算是非常宽宏大量了。塔尔-迈荣只是他的主人，他没有在凯米尔不懂人事前就要了他，真是无以估量的仁慈。塔尔-迈荣一直等到凯米尔的梦开始折磨他，那些来自另一个人生的思绪，那些凯勒布林博对于婚姻与结合的思考，以及对伊瑞詹拥有火焰般眼眸的迈雅的记忆。凯勒布林博曾因探索的喜悦而发热，因安纳塔的兴味和关注而陶醉，但即使在温热的浴水中，凯米尔也因恐惧而寒冷。

“去洗个澡吧，亲爱的。”那天晚上的早些时候，塔尔-迈荣对他说，“这对我们来说应该是特别的，但可不能是因为炉烟和兔毛而特别！”他点了点凯米尔的鼻子，笑了起来，凯米尔也尽力回以微笑。他不确定自己还有多少时间，如果他磨磨蹭蹭，塔尔-迈荣会不高兴的。尽管如此，一种病态的好奇让凯米尔把手伸到自己的身下，谨慎地用指尖触摸着那个小洞。它似乎不像是能容纳男性进入的地方。

他极力不去想那些从女佣那里听来的闲话。“到处都是血，”她们聊着，“乌尔-齐姆兰的卫兵事后不得不把男孩带走，一丝不挂！”她们笑了，但很声音紧张，其中一个还阴郁地开玩笑说，乌尔-齐姆兰如果这么喜欢血的话，最好和月祭期的女人上床。“乱讲！”另一个骂道，“还记得塔尔-阿巴林是怎么让可怜的小乌尔吉怀孕的吗？那个男孩会愈合，但我们却因为分娩失去了乌尔吉。让主人们享用男孩子去吧！”

但那已经是几十年前的事了，那些女佣早就不在了。凯米尔喜欢在她们来时装睡，这样她们就会很安心，他就能在不打扰任何人的情况下听她们互诉友爱了。他从她们的聊天中学到了很多东西，这些东西是他作为塔尔-迈荣最宠爱的奴隶永远也学不到的。他真希望她们还在这里，这样也许他就可以无意中听到一些忠告了。当然，他早就听说过这个，他知道塔尔-迈荣最终会怎么使用他，但现在事情已经到了转折点。

塔尔-迈荣正在等待。凯米尔用涂了油的手指梳理自己的卷发，穿上了一件很衬眼睛的长袍。他知道衣服很快就会被脱光，所以也没费心穿别的。他抖得厉害，自己也不太知道原因，几乎滑倒在大理石地砖上。如果凯米尔因为愚蠢而让自己受伤，塔尔-迈荣会感到不快的。他此前也因此受过责骂。他光着脚走进卧室。塔尔-迈荣仍然穿着衣服，但当他看到凯米尔的时候，他笑了。

“甜心，过来坐吧。”塔尔-迈荣说着，拍了拍身边的床。凯米尔走上前，靠得很近，把头枕在塔尔-迈荣的胸膛上。他不再是孩子了，他很清楚，但塔尔-迈荣却像抚摸孩子一样抚摸着他的头发。“有什么烦心事啊，我的爱宠？”

“会、”凯米尔开口了，然后又吞咽了一下，“会很痛吗？只是——我只是想做好准备……”

“哦，我的小火花，”塔尔-迈荣叹了口气，用指尖抬起了凯米尔的下巴。但他仍然微笑着，好像他们在分享一个玩笑。“我伤害过你吗？”凯米尔摇摇头，沉默着，塔尔-迈荣向前探身，深深地吻住了他。这是凯米尔的第一个吻。除了塔尔-迈荣，他不敢放肆地把这样的礼物送给任何人，虽然他也从未对其他人有过这样的想法。

塔尔-迈荣的舌头进入了他的口腔，凯米尔不确定他应该做什么，但他顺从地分开了嘴唇。塔尔-迈荣的嘴唇炽热，十分灵活，但并不疼痛，即使塔尔-迈荣咬住了他的下唇。他的腹部有什么在震颤着，仿佛又梦到了凯勒布林博对于安纳塔的回忆。

“怎么样！”塔尔-迈荣抽身之后说，好像完成了什么重要的事情。“也没那么可怕，对吧？甚至还有点好受？”他调笑道。

凯米尔能感觉到自己在脸红，舔着嘴唇上塔尔-迈荣的味道。“塔尔-迈荣，”他抗议道，“我不是孩子了，我知道还有——我知道还有更多！”

“亲吻，我亲爱的，这叫亲吻。”塔尔-迈荣笑着说，“当然还有更多，我保证你一定会非常喜欢！你知道，我永远不会伤害你。”

“我知道，”凯米尔说；他确实知道，“只是……我听到了一些传言，流血什么的，还有……”

“哦，传言！”塔尔-迈荣嗤笑，轻抚着凯米尔的下巴，“如果你不在乎自己用的是什么肉，那当然疼。人类这个种族，如此轻易地便会堕向贪婪和色欲，他们无法控制自己。但我绝不会那样对 **你** 。你对我来说太珍贵了。”

凯米尔几乎感动得落泪，伸出双臂搂住塔尔-迈荣，拼命地拥抱他。塔尔-迈荣对他这么好，好到让他感到羞愧，好到让他感到害怕，然后，他把这感受说出了口。

“你怎么这么可爱呀。”塔尔-迈荣柔声说，抚摸着凯米尔的脖颈和脊背，边说边把他的长袍往下推，“傻东西，你的心一定被它撕得粉碎了。”

“有一点。”凯米尔承认。“不是的，我永远不会拒绝您！”他急忙补充道，“我只是不知道……”塔尔-迈荣的手掌非常温暖，但房间中的空气让凯米尔潮湿的皮肤发冷。

“啊，亲爱的，你对我真好。”塔尔-迈荣说着，亲吻着凯米尔的耳尖。凯米尔颤抖着，抓住了塔尔-迈荣的衣物；难怪禁止用摸耳朵的方式向精灵献殷勤！凯勒布林博曾经亲吻过那里，但即使是最大胆的追求者也不敢在婚前触碰情人的耳朵。

但是这里不是精灵的土地，这里是努门诺尔，主人不该取悦他的奴隶。“我应该，”凯米尔结结巴巴地说，“我应该——塔尔-迈荣，我该做什么？我应该为 **您** 带来快乐……”

塔尔-迈荣无声地吻住他，用手托着他的头，把他固定在合适的地方。“我最亲爱的，我知道你是好意，”他说，仿佛觉得十分有趣，“但几个吻不足以让你忘记我是什么吧？”

凯米尔困惑地盯着他——他是什么？答案太多了，而凯米尔想不出塔尔-迈荣想要的是哪一个。

“我是迈雅，我的爱宠。”塔尔-迈荣温柔地说，“不是人类，也不是精灵。你明知道外形于我而言只是便利，可你却如此焦急，仿佛我被它的需求驱使，好像我是被肉体束缚的动物！我这样做并不是出于生理上的欲望，我的珍宝，不管你有多么美丽。我这样做，是因为我想要 **你** 。我现在需要你做的，就是好好享受。我是认真的！”他笑着补充道。凯米尔好奇自己的表情到底是什么样子，才能让塔尔-迈荣如此开心。“我保证你下次可以尽情地取悦我。”

“谢谢您，塔尔-迈荣，”凯米尔如释重负。他是对的，当然——塔尔-迈荣不是肉体凡胎，如果他这么做，他一定有自己的理由，与人类和精灵都不同。因此如果他想让凯米尔——只是好好享受，而不是为他侍奉，那他一定有什么高深莫测的原因。“您对我太慷慨了！没有主人比您更仁慈。”

“巧言令色！”塔尔-迈荣说，但他在微笑；他知道凯米尔永远不会对他说谎。塔尔-迈荣不容许欺骗。“现在，你这对小耳朵……”

凯米尔在塔尔-迈荣的手臂间扭动喘息，他的主人亲吻着，舔舐着，轻咬着他的耳朵。他的腹部难以忍受地紧绷起来，让他的双颊发烫。这比他的任何梦境都要强烈，甚至超过了那些让他羞愧难当、床单黏黏糊糊的梦。塔尔-迈荣的嘴唇好热，他最微弱的呼吸都会带来凉意，折磨凯米尔的感官。他轻抚着凯米尔，就像猫，温暖地从肩膀扫到胸口。

然后，塔尔-迈荣将手伸到凯米尔的双腿之间，用一根手指划过他的下体。凯米尔一下子觉得胃里难受，仰面挣扎起来，踢着床单。当塔尔-迈荣皱着眉头向他的脸举起手时，他才意识到自己击中了塔尔-迈荣。

“对不起，对不起，对不起！”凯米尔叫出声来，耻辱又恐惧，好像正被烧灼，好像塔尔-迈荣的轻柔触碰是在剥下他的皮肤。他觉得自己可能在哭泣。“我不是故意的！”

塔尔-迈荣深呼了一口气，抚平了自己的眉头。“当然不是，我的小宠物。只是条件反射，我知道。”

“真的很抱歉！”凯米尔半是抽噎，扑倒在塔尔-迈荣面前，头脸紧贴着床垫，露出脖颈的后缘。他从来从来都没有想过要伤害塔尔-迈荣，永远也不会，他不知道自己到底是怎么了，他这样告诉他的主人。

塔尔-迈荣把手放到了凯米尔的后颈上，触感很温和，但像钢铁一样不可违抗。凯米尔战栗着，陷入了沉默。

“我原谅你，亲爱的。”塔尔-迈荣轻柔地说。凯米尔把脸深深压在床单上，吸干了泪水，而塔尔-迈荣用一只手抚摸着他的后背，另一只手停留在凯米尔的后颈上。

“我相信这种事不会再发生了。”塔尔-迈荣继续道，又把手滑到了凯米尔的大腿之间。凯米尔不可抑制的颤抖，但他尽力保持不动，忍着恶心，直到它消退。塔尔-迈荣只是触碰他，非常温柔，但凯米尔觉得他的每个指尖都像烙铁。这和凯米尔早些年的自我探索完全不同。

“很好。”塔尔-迈荣告诉他，而凯米尔觉得浑身都放松了。他做得很好，而塔尔-迈荣已经宽恕了他。“来，让我看看你的脸，亲爱的。”塔尔-迈荣允许凯米尔重新坐起，“我每时每刻都想看着你。”他嗓音亲切，凯米尔脸红了。

塔尔-迈荣再次吻了他，玩着凯米尔的耳朵，哄着他靠到枕头上，一直轻轻着拍着他。凯米尔不由自主地被安抚和挑拨了。他再次触碰凯米尔的下体，这次他只是觉得热，紧绷感再次袭来。凯米尔无助地扭动，把自己推向塔尔-迈荣的手。

“就是这样。”塔尔-迈荣说，声音因渴望变得更加低沉柔和。塔尔-迈荣想要这个已经很久了，凯米尔立刻意识到，但不确定自己是否能够满足他。

“你当然可以，我亲爱的。”塔尔-迈荣说，“啊，你要是能像我看待你一样看待自己就好了！你是钢铁中的碳素，是珍珠中的尘沙。我们会创造那样多的奇迹，你和我！”

他感觉自己就像烛蜡，被热透了，变成了液体，正待被浇灌成全新的形状。塔尔-迈荣是太阳，是火焰，他把手指侵入他的体内。一些也不疼。

“塔尔-迈荣，”凯米尔恳求着，双手绞紧了床单。他无法控制自己的动作，像被活活烧死的人一样扭曲着。“塔尔-迈荣，求求您……”

“哦，我的爱人，你现在的声音是多么的美妙。”塔尔-迈荣猫一样发出惬意的喉音，凯米尔仅仅通过他的指尖就能感受到这句话。他身上没有一部分不向塔尔-迈荣屈服。

“ **求您了** ，塔尔-迈荣。”凯米尔又试了一次。他知道情妇该说什么，但那是人类的爱好，塔尔-迈荣不喜欢粗俗，而凯米尔也不知道怎么去问是什么让他如此昂然。这不仅仅是物质需求；凯米尔的精神被熔化了，随时准备由塔尔-迈荣的意志塑造。

无论凯米尔陈明与否，塔尔-迈荣都知晓一切，并会拿走理应属于他的东西。

凯米尔是浇在火葬柴堆上的油，而塔尔-迈荣的精神是熊熊跃起的火焰。凯米尔是闪耀星辰的燃料，但他并未被消耗。他纵身投入火狱，却毫发无伤。

*

凯米尔不是独自醒来的，尽管塔尔-迈荣的躯体不在他身旁。他的精神已与塔尔-迈荣焊连，他知道这是他们昨夜之事的后果。这并不像他想象中的那么可怕，也没有他想象中的那样势不可挡。他一醒来就知道，塔尔-迈荣希望他尽情享受这一天，塔尔-迈荣满心欢喜。他期待这一刻已经很久了。凯米尔从床上爬起，恍惚而惊奇。他的花园中有他从未见过的色彩；他的兔子们仿佛自内而外地发着光，他甚至能听到它们的心跳。

他无法不被塔尔-迈荣的满意温暖。他怀疑自己可能再也不会感到冷了。


End file.
